


Explosive

by 343EnderSpark



Series: RT Ranch! AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, RT Ranch! AU, Triggers, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/343EnderSpark/pseuds/343EnderSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fourth of July party takes a bit of a turn during dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosive

The fourth of July party kicked off with a bang, as kids ran around tossing handfuls of little rock poppers at each other while the adults did various tasks for the evening’s dinner. Ryan was one of the people manning the grills, in charge of a variety of meats. Michael had been volun-told to set up the table and chairs. Michael’s parents, Burnie and Ashley, were busy helping guest either find the ranch of find parking. Geoff, eldest ‘child’ of the RT Ranch, was in charge of the small ponies, and with the help of his fiancé Griffon, helping children that wanted to ride the horsies.  


Finally placing the last chair, Michael wandered over to his boyfriend, placing a quick kiss on Ryan’s cheek, earning a giggle from their sisters, Lindsay and Meg, who were working the other grills for the feast.  


“Bite me, Twin.” Michael playfully snapped.  


“Shoulda ate you in the womb, Twin.” Lindsay laughed.  


Michael was glad to have her down for the weekend, the only weekend she’d be home this summer. He was glad to see she was already hitting it off with Ryan’s little sister, Meg, who had decided to tri-color her hair red, white, and blue for the occasion.  


“You know when Gavin and Jack will get back from town?” Michael asked Ryan.  


“You really shouldn’t have introduced your brother to that British boy. He doesn’t get anything done lately.” Ryan laughed.  


“Not my fault Jack can be obsessive.”  


“Well if you want to make sure they actually get back before the food’s gone, you should call them. Make sure they aren’t on some back road, wasting time.”  


Their conversation got cut short as a large group of people rounded the house, led by Burnie. Introductions began to pull the pair apart. They didn’t get another moment together until it was finally time to eat, a couple of hours later.  


If they hadn’t been outside, the noise from the 70 or so people would have been deafening. Michael and Ryan were huddled close just to be able to listen to each other. Things began to quiet down though as people became too full to chat and wanted to just sit in content as the sun went down.  


The peace would be short lived though as one guest, a rodeo friend of Jack and Geoff’s, began to feel his alcohol and it loosened his lips. He sat across the table from Gavin, sitting next to Jack.  


“I don’t understand people like you.” He indicated Michael and Ryan. “It’s gross.”  


Michael’s mood went from peaceful to full on rage in nanoseconds. Ryan placed his hands on Michael’s shoulders, keeping him from jumping the table.  


“Well I don’t understand people like you.” Michael spit out. “Bigots.”  


“You do realize the Lord is sending you to burn, right?” The drunk idiot kept talking.  


Jack just looked back and forth, not sure what to say, usually running from confrontation when he could. Geoff and Burnie were already standing up from the head of the table, making their way down to them. Lindsay was gripping the table, keeping herself from vaulting the table.  


With a chuckle, the man held up his beer as though in a toast. “Just keep your faggoty asses away from me, and we’ll be alright.”  


There was a clatter as many things went flying from the table. Michael was mere inches away from the now startled drunkard. Ryan, Lindsay, Gavin, and Jack had all grabbed Michael.  


“Michael, drop the knife.” Ryan whispered in his boyfriend’s ear.  


The knife bounced off the table, missing the leg of the drunk by a centimeter.  


Burnie and Geoff escorted the guest into the house where they would sober him up and see him off the property.  


Gavin was immediately at Jack’s side, comforting the older man, help him keep his anxiety in check.  


Ryan led Michael out to his work shed, to the ragged chair that sat outside it. He sat down and gently pulled Michael into his lap. Michael shook in silent rage, but curled into his boyfriend, breathing in the calming scent.  


Lindsay and Meg stopped by for a moment to drop off some water and let them know how everyone was doing before returning to the party, determined to shift the mood of the party.  


Ryan sat with Michael, rubbing soothing circles into his back. He lost track of time, only focused on relaxing the tense muscles under his fingers.  


“Thank you.”  


Michael’s voice snapped Ryan out of the trance he had worked himself into.  


“Hmm? Oh, no problem.”  


“No, really. I might have done something really stupid.”  


“Part of me wanted you to.”  


Michael smiled and Ryan soaked in the picture of him in the moonlight. Ryan placed a gently kiss on Michael’s forehead.  


“Think you’re ready to head back? They said they wouldn’t start the fireworks without us.”  


Michael snuggled into Ryan. “Just a few more minutes.”  


“Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really happy with this, but I really wanted to write something, so sorry for the low quality. My mind is a little scattered. The next random piece in the series should be happier(and better lol). I have two other one-shots planned.


End file.
